Una vida desperdiciada
by Kirarapau
Summary: Sasuke lleva años en la cárcel de Konoha. No siente nada, y no le interesa nada. Pero una nueva oportunidad de volver a la vida se le presenta. Decidirá tomarla? Aún después de saber que todos a su al rededor han seguido sus vidas sin él? Esta es una historia de compañerismo, de amor muy leve, sobre todo es un proceso de vida...


Capitulo 1

_Analepsis_

_Estaba…nerviosa, sí eso era. O tal vez ansiosa, oh! no lo sé… _

–_Tenga cuidado señorita Haruno, el prisionero es muy peligroso– el anbu que me guiaba hacia la sala donde lo vería, me hablaba por primera vez. Habría apostado a que sonaba preocupado –Las mismas reglas de siempre. Por favor, quédese siempre del otro lado de la mesa, y no intente ningún tipo de contacto con el recluso. Es únicamente para su seguridad, Sakura._

–_No se preocupe, sé tratar con él– me sorprendí al escuchar mi nombre de sus labios, por lo que mi voz salió algo lacónica a comparación con toda la charla que había recibido de parte del anbu. Luego pensé, tal vez no debería haber dicho eso, sonaba a novia, o hermana, o a alguien cercano. Como si él alguna vez me hubiera reconocido siquiera como amiga. Podría decirse que soy su…conocida más próxima._

–_Estaremos a unos metros de usted, siempre atentos a lo que necesite– puntualizó mirándome a los ojos, a lo que simplemente asentí. Era siempre el mismo anbu, estaba segura. Algunas veces lo sentía mirarme desde el rincón donde se postraba cuando la visita comenzaba. Abrió la puerta de lo que era la sala donde hablaríamos con gentileza. Me permitió entrar con un gesto suave de parte de su mano y luego se apresuró a cerrar la puerta, para guiarme rápidamente hacia una mesa en el centro de la habitación. Cuando me acerqué, separó la silla como todo un caballero._

–_Gracias –solté, no estaba para flirteos, podía respirar el aire helado que producía la tensión. Hoy no es uno de esos días en los que les pueda sonreír sin más, a veces cuesta más que mentir. Estoy preocupada. Preocupada y ansiosa. _

_Era oscuro aquí dentro, pensé. Pues claro, Sakura! Me reprendí. Es una cárcel, nadie crearía un edificio totalmente iluminado para unos cuantos reclusos. Parecía que la estructura era sombría sólo por ser lo que era. _

_Normalmente, se haría pasar a las personas a una sala con varios escritorios, separando al preso de la visita por un grueso vidrio, y con un teléfono de cada lado. Pero eso sólo ocurría cuando el preso quería hablar con la visita, pero éste no era el caso. La sala donde estaba ahora era bastante espaciosa, imagino que es para darnos un poco de espacio, simulando intimidad. Una única luz sobre la mesa iluminaba la habitación, casi no dejaba ver a los anbus apostados tensamente sobre las paredes._

_El sonido de metal, me hizo reaccionar. Volví mi cara hacia otra puerta que no había notado antes. En las sombras pude notar su espalda con los hombros caídos, arrastrando los pies como quien no quiere verme. Seguramente fastidiado conmigo otra vez. Vi los grilletes en sus pies y manos. Y esa mirada tan fría con el ceño fruncido que hiela el alma. Aparecía cada vez que me veía, como si deseara que muriera en ese mismo instante. _

_Dos anbus que lo escoltaban lo sentaron con fuerza en la silla que estaba del otro lado de la mesa. Muy seguramente no era de los mejores reclusos aquí. Pude observarlo, casa vez que venía aprovechaba para renovar las imágenes que tengo de él en mi cabeza. Hoy está más enérgico. Y su cabello esta largo, odio cuando se deja la barba. Parece un vagabungo. Nos dieron espacio retirándose unos metros, dándonos la impresión de que estábamos sólo nosotros dos. Entonces me miró de nuevo, esperando a que hablara. Pero yo aún no me decidía a dirigirle la palabra. _

_Siempre era igual, hace años que vengo a visitarle. Sé que Naruto también, y que con él es aún menos hablador. Pero qué estoy diciendo, si no habla con nadie más de tres palabras juntas. Y esas tres palabras juntas era "déjame en paz" o "hmm". Realmente me extraña que no se negase a las visitas. Al principio creí que lo haría, pero con el pasar de los años dejé de preguntármelo, hasta hoy._

–_Hola, Sasuke-kun– Silencio, como siempre. Generalmente comienzo preguntándole sobre su estadía en la cárcel, si se lleva bien con los demás reclusos, si tiene algún problema en que yo pueda ayudarlo. El jamás contesta, se limita a verme, a veces con fastidio, otras con indiferencia, pero jamás interesado. Yo sé que no le interesamos, pero no quiero que se pierda entre estas celdas, porque algún día saldrá de nuevo, y no puede olvidarse de que no está solo. _

–_¿qué tal tu día? Ha estado bien? Me han dicho que ya no sales al patio, no te apetece ver el solo un par de horas al día?- como siempre no recibí respuesta. Su mirada se volvió aún más gélida de lo que ya estaba. –yo…emm…he estado practicando nuevos jutsus, pero no he tenido tiempo para emm…lo siento, se que no te interesa lo que haga.- miré a un costado sintiéndome un poco incómoda. Silencio, debería ya estar acostumbrada._

–_emm…Naruto…él está saliendo con Hinata, la recuerdas? La primogénita del clan Hyuuga. Ella es especial dice, espero que así sea, le vendría bien algo de amor en su vida. – suspiré, a mí también me vendría bien algo de eso. – yo…_

–_Sakura – Me sorprendió oír su voz. Sonó tan fría... Llevo visitándolo cerca de cinco años y nunca lo había hecho. Me miró directo a los ojos, parecía estar enojado. Se me heló la sangre y dejé de respirar – ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?_

– _Pues…– Intenté responder rápido pero las palabras no salían de mi boca. Estaba muy impresionada. – Tú sabes que… vengo siempre a visitarte– hablé bajito._

_Sonreí, traté de tomar su mano apoyada sobre la mesa para darle ánimos, pero el anbu con el que había hablado ya estaba dando un paso. Despacio, retire mi mano hacia atrás. De igual manera, Sasuke no iba a hacer ademán de responderme el contacto. – yo…es que…– dudé– mañana será tu cumpleaños, y yo no podré venir a desearte un buen día. Tengo una misión importante, sino no habría aceptado, lo sabes. De modo que decidí venir hoy, espero no te moleste._

_Su mirada examinó cada parte de mi cara, ciertamente no sé qué pasa por su mente ahora, hace mucho que dejé de sacar conclusiones sobre la gente. Decidí que la gente hace lo que quiere hacer, sin importarle en lo absoluto si lastima o no a las demás personas. Lo sé, debería saberlo de antemano, pero tuve que aprenderlo de la manera difícil._

_-Tú sabes Sakura, que todo el mundo puede elegir, cierto?–me habló con desdén, casi con asco-. Lo que tú no soportas, querida Sakura, son las consecuencias de las decisiones de la gente, pero sobretodo mis decisiones. No puedes impedirme hacer lo que me plazca, así que… limítate a aceptarlo o a simplemente a callártelo, porque a mí no me interesa lo que pase por esa cabecita tuya en lo absoluto. No me jodas con tu vida y tus lecciones de moralidad. Aquí, la única puta elección que sí tienes es la de tener las suficientes agallas como para cargar con tu inútil pena sola, o con tus estúpidos amiguitos. Esa es la jodida verdad!_

_Se levantó de su silla tan rápido dispuesto a tomar mi mano que apenas tuve tiempo de sorprenderme. Los anbus no tardaran en reaccionar tomándolo de los hombros. Pude notar que uno sostenía un kunai en su cuello al ver un poco de sangre salir de su cuello por la presión que éste ejercía. _

–_Ah! – me quejé. Apretaba tan fuerte mi muñeca como para no liberar un quejido que por un momento creí que me la rompería. Sentí pasos detrás de mí, de seguro era el mismo anbu de recién. _

–_Suelta a la señorita Haruno de inmediato, Uchiha– no dejó mi mano en ningún momento._

– _Uchiha, dije…_

– _Está bien – no dolía tanto. – ¿qué sucede Sasuke?_

_Hubo un silencio sepulcral durante algunos minutos. Pero esperé, luego de tanto tiempo, al fin reaccionaba._

–_Escúchame bien Sakura, porque no lo repetiré_

–_No quiero que vengas aquí, no quiero que vuelvas a visitarme nunca más- apretó aún más fuerte. Si hubiese tenido uñas de seguro me saldría sangre –¿es que acaso no tienes otra cosa mejor en tu estúpida vida más que venir a molestarme?_

_Vi el odio que emanaba de sus ojos, y me entró el pánico. –Eres una molestia, siempre lo has sido, y odio cuando vienes con tus ojos llenos de lágrimas, ¿quién las necesita? Quiero que te vayas y no vuelvas nunca más. ¿Lo has entendido? – Asentí, todavía atónita._

_Me soltó y calló sobre su silla de golpe revelando la fuerza que los anbus habían estado haciendo para mantenerlo en su lugar. Qué estúpida que he sido. ¿Qué es lo que estuve esperando? Que de un día para otro, Sasuke Uchiha me diera las gracias por venir a visitarlo a su nueva y maravillosa vida? _

_Me tomó un momento pero, me levante de la mesa. Me parece, fue muy rápido porque la silla simplemente cayó al piso. Note que mis lágrimas estaban por salir asique sólo baje mi cabeza para que no se notaran. Rodeé la mesa lo más rápido que pude y me arrodillé frente a Sasuke. Los anbus que lo sostenían apretaron un poco más su agarre, y otros dos me rodearon en forma de advertencia, listos para parar la situación en cualquier momento. Puse mis manos en sus rodillas, y me acerqué. Sentí la tensión de los anbu, pero no en Sasuke. Miré sus ojos, y luego, simplemente solté:_

–_Te arrepentirás– lo dije con tanto amor como pude. Me acerqué y planté un beso en su mejilla. _

–_cuídate Sasuke. – me levanté sin dejar de mirar su cara. Estaba deformada por la sorpresa. Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia la salida. Sentía su mirada de odio acompañándome hacia la puerta como si fuera un kunai. _

–_Sakura – llamó, dudé si debería darme vuelta o no. Pero lo hice._

–_Por qué no mejor le das un beso al anbu con el que viniste, que no ha estado haciendo otra cosa más que mirarte el trasero desde que entraste, así tal vez dejes de joderme la vida a mí. – soltó una risa un tanto frívola. Me sentí aún peor que recién. El no me odiaba, simplemente yo era su burla. Un chiste que venía de vez en cuando a hacer presencia en esta jaula para animarle el día riéndose de mí._

_Ahora si estaba llorando. _

_Caminé devuelta a la puerta de metal por la que había llegado. El mismo anbu que me había acompañado al inicio apareció a mi lado._

– _Señorita, sabe que no es cierto, yo… creo que es un mujer extraordinaria–soltó_

–_Ja! Ves Sakura? Entre mediocres se entienden…–me sentí morir, pero a la vez lo odie, por no saber absolutamente nada de nada. Por no apreciar ningún esfuerzo de nadie que no fuera él._

–_Adiós Sasuke_

_El anbu se apresuró a abrir la puerta con un suave "que le vaya bien señorita Haruno". _

_Mis pasos sonaban por el corredor esta vez, o esta vez lo noté, no lo sé. Lo único que sabía es que abandonaba a un pobre hombre que no había vivido, que no había sabido cómo hacerlo, a alguien al que nadie se había molestado en enseñarle a hacerlo. Que sólo había sufrido y que no conocía el amor. Alguien que había despreciado cualquier ayuda. Yo sólo me cansé de tratar de salvarlo, al igual que los demás._

_Eso es una buena escusa para seguir caminando hacia la salida supongo._

_-Ahora estas solo Uchiha…_

_Y luego salí de ese maldito lugar al que no volvería nunca más._

_Fin Analepsis_

Hace ya más de ocho años de eso, y aún hoy pienso en él. No como el amor que nunca me correspondió. Sino como el amigo que perdí, ese hombre que gastó toda su vida y esperanza en una guerra que otros impusieron.

Miré el calendario sobre el refrigerador. Se acerca la fecha de su liberación, pensé. Lleva preso desde los 15 años. Ojalá estos años no hayan hecho en él algo peor, deseo que se encuentre bien. Eso lo único que espero.

Me levanto dejando mi desayuno sin terminar sobre la mesa de la cocina, es hora de olvidar los sueños y empezar el día, ¿no? Camino hacia las escaleras, tengo que despertarlo, otra vez se ha quedado dormido. Me arrimo a su puerta despacio, como estoy descalza no me escucha.

Me siento suavemente sobre su cama y beso su frente con tanto amor como cualquier madre lo haría.

–Buenos días mi niño, ¿cómo amaneciste? – Me regala una de esas sonrisas brillantes que tanto amo de él – levántate y baja a desayunar Eita.

–Buenos días, mamá. – Eita se estira entre las sábanas y me mira, tan perezoso como siempre– Quiero quedarme durmiendo, si?

– Te espero abajo, apresúrate- hice caso omiso a sus palabras.

Yo ya tengo mi vida Sasuke, pero tú… tú tienes que empezar de cero…


End file.
